


Crush at the Kids Farm

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Kazunari have his first crush while visiting a Kids Farm with his Family.





	Crush at the Kids Farm

Sho opened the back door of the car and two of his sons hurried out of it. He leaned in to take the last one out of his car seat, then raised him in his arms and refocused his attention on Masaki and Kazunari who were already running towards the entrance gate of the kids farm they had come to visit.

\- Oi! Wait for us, boys!

His sons obeyed him and stamped with impatience at the idea of the visit they were preparing to make as a family.

\- Your sons are terrible, Satoshi darling.  
\- Hey! They are your sons too, they did not fall from the sky.  
\- Thanks for reminding me. Sho said sarcastically.

The two adults and Jun approached Masaki and Kazunari and entered the farm. Sho put down his son on the floor and looked for his wallet in his backpack for a few minutes.

A rabbit passed in front of the three children. Immediately, the children squatted to look at him and the animal resumed its race to flee them.

\- Let's run after the rabbit! Cried Masaki.

His brothers followed him and all three pursued the rodent, giggling under the desperate eyes of their parents.

\- Leave this poor animal alone! Shouted Sho.

But his sons did not hear him that way and continued their little game until two female hands caught the rabbit.

\- Yosh, yosh, it's over.

The children looked up and came face to face with a young woman in work overalls and rubber boots, braided hair and a cap screwed to her head. She reassured the rabbit in her arms, caressing him, and gave the boys an amused look.

\- Sumimasen! Said Sho who had joined them with Satoshi. I asked them to stop but they did not listen to me, I'm sorry for your rabbit ...

The young woman burst out laughing.

\- It's nothing, it happens often, all the kids do that. Are you coming for a visit?  
\- That's it. Said Satoshi with a smile.  
\- My name is Yuriko Yoshitaka, the farm belongs to my father.

She leaned toward the children.

\- You can call me Yuri-chan. She said with a little wink.

Masaki and Jun nodded as Kazunari stared at Yuriko, his mouth half open.

\- Follow me, you can pay your visit right now for this to be done.

The young woman led them to the main building of the farm whose ground floor served as a shop. While Sho was paying their visit to Yuriko, Satoshi and the boys were touring the homemade products that the farm was selling. However, only Jun and Masaki seemed interested while Kazunari still stared at the young woman. His father realized this and left his two other sons alone for a few moments to find him.

\- So Kazu-chan, seems like you're in love?  
\- Nope ! He said, moving away from his father.

Satoshi smiled, he had seen that his little boy's cheeks had just taken a pretty scarlet hue. Sho and Yuriko came back and she led the little family out to a barn.

\- Cows ! The three children screamed again running through the building to watch the animals.  
\- Daddy did you see? Did you see? Masaki asked, pointing to the paddock in front of which he and his brothers had finally stopped.  
\- I'm coming, I'm coming.

The two young men approached and found that what their son was showing was none other than calves, two to be exact.

\- It's baby cows. Said Jun.  
\- It's called calves, Jun-chan. said Satoshi standing behind him.  
\- ouaaah!  
\- Do you want to give them the bottle?

The little family turned to fall on Yuriko who was holding two bottles.

\- Yeah!

The young woman handed one to two of the three children, but when Kazunari approached her, she naturally had nothing to give him.

\- Sorry, I do not have any more, we only have two calves. Kazunari-kun, right?

The little boy nodded, glad that Yuriko knew his name.

\- But if you want, after, I have an even more important job for you. She said, winking at him.

The child nodded and then calmly watched his two brothers feed the animals from his favorite post: Satoshi's legs. Sho, seeing his most turbulent son behave himself so good, could not help but point it out to his lover.

\- Satoshi ... do not you think Kazu is extremely calm?

He gave a quiet little laugh and whispered to his lover that their son was probably in love with Yuriko. Sho smiled. Indeed, Kazunari did not leave her eyes. Despite his bad jokes and nonsense, his little boy in love was so adorable ...

\- I honestly thought it would have started a fight, thank God, our son saw his first love during a family outing. Sho whispered.  
\- Sho-chan, you know that the first love of this child is his beloved Papa.

The biggest man crushed his companion's foot with all his strength.

\- Itte! Choked him.  
\- Oh ! Sorry honey. The other apologized falsely, brandishing his camera to immortalize Jun and Masaki in their task.

The latter turned to his two fathers without letting go of the bottle to which one of the two calves was nursing.

\- Ne ? Can we bring a calf home?  
\- Out of the question. The two young men answered in concert.

Yuriko laughed at the situation as she watched the two children. Nobody saw him but this laugh caused in Kazunari an immediate coloring of his small round cheeks.

Moments later, the family was brought to a large box housing a single cow. Yuriko put a bucket under the animal and a small stool. She then gave him some caresses on the head before addressing her visitors again.

\- This is Michiko. She is one of the few cows who give us milk. You can come and caress her, she is very kind.

The three children did not get prayed and Jun was even entitled to a big lick on the side of his face which caused, like many events of the kind, the cry of the little boy who took refuge in the arms of Sho. His two brothers laughed briefly and continued their caresses on Michiko.

\- Kazunari-kun? called suddenly the farmer's daughter.

The child turned to her like an automaton.

\- I told you about important work. She said grabbing Kazunari's hand.

She installed him on the stool and placed himself behind him, which did not help the color of his cheeks since the beating of his heart had decided to participate.

\- You'll milk Michiko, I'll show you.

He does not say anything. Yuriko grabbed his hand and guided him in the maneuver to follow.

\- There, you press gently then you release and you start again.

And so they continued for a few moments, Yuriko's hand guiding that of the little boy

\- Sugoi! Exclaims Masaki, who watches them close to his parents.  
\- That's good, I'll let you do it alone now.

Kazunari, a little disappointed that the young woman breaks contact, wanted to impress her and continued as she had explained it to him.

\- Ouaaah! You do it right Kazu-chan! Fit Satoshi.  
\- Yes, it's great! Sho added.  
\- You're doing great Kazu-kun!

The child's gaze lit up at the sound of the diminutive and the praises of the young woman. After 5 minutes, she waved him to stop and grabbed the bucket.

\- Let's see what you raised.

The children and their parents leaned toward the container which now contained a small amount of milk.

\- You saw all the efforts that you put there? Unfortunately it does not collect much milk, it gets tired quickly, ne?

He nodded.

\- That's why now we've created machines to replace humans. I will show you.

They left the box. Jun, still perched in Sho's arms, showed no more tears. In addition to the milking parlor, which was immediately shown to them, the visit continued as before in calmness. From the farmyard to tastings of farm products. The little boy did not even flinch when he saw Jun being run by the chickens, toss his homemade butter spread on the ground and start a new crisis of tears until Sho gave him his.

The little family then made their selection in the shop before returning home. Kazunari did not pay much attention to it, again obsessed by their guide. She was close to them, arranging some jars of jam on a display. Determined, the child launched and walked towards her.

\- Kazu-chan, if you want something ... Satoshi started turning, thinking he would fall on the boy. Sho-chan, do you know where is Kazu?  
\- I thought he was near you.  
\- Well ... he's gone.  
\- There, Patoshi! Masaki said, pulling on his father's t-shirt.

Indeed, his brother was just approaching the young woman, cheeks again scarlet. Sho approached his companion.

\- Will he do what I believe?  
\- It's ... possible ... Satoshi replied.  
\- Daddy? Is Kazu-nii in love with Yuri-chan? Asked Jun in a low voice.

He nodded and the four watched the scene in front of them.

\- Nani Kazu-kun?  
\- Ano ...

The child paused, twisting his fingers in all directions.

\- Yes ? She said, smiling at him.  
\- I...  
\- He'll say it ... whispered Sho.  
\- Will you marry me?

Both parents remained speechless. Their son of barely 5 years did not go there by 4 ways.

\- Ne Daddy? He cannot get married with Yuri-chan huh?  
\- No Masaki, of course not ...

Kazunari was still waiting for Yuriko's answer. Instead, she laughed a little.

\- Kazu-kun, you're too small, I can not marry you, it's not done! She explained to him without losing her smile.  
\- I'm not small! I am already 5 years old and I'm even bigger than Jun-chan!  
\- But I'm an adult and you a little boy, I'm sorry, it's not possible.  
\- Oooh ...  
\- But I can kiss you.

And without further ado, she kissed the child on the cheek, leaving him in a state of second until the return in the car. He waved goodbye across the window and they started the way home.

\- When I'm grown up, I'll have a farm! Masaki declared proudly.  
\- Really? said Sho with a smile toward his son.  
\- Hum!  
\- I'll make butter! Embrayed Jun.  
\- You want a farm too Jun-chan? Satoshi asked.  
\- No, I'll just make butter. And Masaki-nii will give me the milk of his cows.  
\- Nope ! You'll only have yours!  
\- Pasho, Masa-nii does not want to share!

Instead of taking part in the bickering. Sho turned to his third son.

\- And you Kazu-chan, what will you do when you grow up?

The child, who was still looking out the window, turned to him and glared at him with his black eyes before sketching a small smile and answering:

\- I'll go back to the farm and marry Yuri-chan!


End file.
